Coordinate measuring machines (CMMs) are the gold standard for accurately measuring a wide variety of different types of work pieces/objects. For example, CMMs can measure critical dimensions of aircraft engine components, surgical tools, and gun barrels. Precise and accurate measurements help ensure that their underlying systems, such as an aircraft in the case of aircraft components, operate as specified.
Some objects are measured to a fine precision, such as on the micron level. Environmental conditions, however, can significantly impact the ultimate accuracy of such precise measurements. For example, a CMM may measure a metal object having a high coefficient of thermal expansion within a thermally changing environment (e.g., the temperature is increasing or decreasing). If the CMM measures to the nearest micron or tens of microns, even a small increase or decrease in size caused by thermal variations can produce erroneous measurements.